1. Technical Field
This invention generally relates to traction devices and in particular to a traction device particularly well suited for home use, which is safe and can easily be adjusted without the aid of additional personnel.
2. Background Art
While many various traction tables are known within the art, almost all are designed for use in a therapy clinic where the various parameters are adjusted by a second person.
Typical of these types of traction tables is that which is taught by DRAUX, U.S. Pat. No. 3,638,646. Draux teaches a therapeutic table having a frame with three slidably mounted platforms thereon. Draux also teaches a footrest which is slidably attached to the frame and an axial vibration device. In use, the patient's ankles are secured to the footrest and the table is inclined so that the patient's feet are higher than his head. Because the platforms slide, the weight of the patient puts his spine under tension. The axial vibrator then induces rapid intermittent traction to the spine of the patient. The device of Draux is not convenient for home use in that it is quite cumbersome and it requires a second person to make the necessary adjustments when the patient is installed on the table. Additionally, the axial vibration taught by Draux does not induce relaxation of muscle spasms, which are the most common cause of lower back pain.
LIND, U.S. Pat. No. 4,002,165 teaches an auto traction table wherein traction is applied by the user with his or her own muscle power. In basic terms, Lind's auto traction table uses a pelvic harness which is fastened to supports at one end of the table to longitudinally support the pelvic area of a user. The user then grabs vertical supports at the other end of the table and pulls against them to put his or her spine under tension. While the Lind device does offer the advantage of having user adjustable tension, it requires the user to exert a substantial amount of energy which is not always practical. Additionally, Lind does not teach the use of any vibration means to induce relaxation.
What is needed is a traction table which includes a relaxation vibrator and which is suitable for home use. The objects of the present invention therefore include, providing a home traction table which is compact in design, easy to use and does not require additional personnel, and further providing a traction table which includes a soothing vibrator to induce muscle relaxation in the spine area.